


Lullaby for a Fallen King

by Dziude



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziude/pseuds/Dziude
Summary: A goodbye on the battlefield, because life is cruel and love is bitterness as well as joy.





	Lullaby for a Fallen King

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially a masochist for writing this- but the first lines came and would not leave me be. Normally I am stubbornly of the cotton-wool-in-ears, nobody-dies-everything-is-fine brigade. So now I am sitting on the floor, sniffling into my tea. Sorry!
> 
> You can now find me on Tumblr as [DziudeWrites](https://dziudewrites.tumblr.com/).

Sleep now, my love,  
And ever-dream  
Of the moments we've but rarely seen-  
Peace and laughter,  
Hearthlight and home...  
The future lives we might have known.  
  
Hush now, my love,  
Your battle's won.  
The pain will pass now duty's done,  
And when you wake  
To kindred's call  
You'll feast then, in your Fathers' Halls.  
  
Rest now, my love.  
At journey's end  
I pray we'll somewhere meet again  
I know not how  
But if I may,  
I swear to follow you someday.  
  
Sleep now, my love,  
Within my arms,  
Safe here forever from all harm.  
I'll kiss these tears  
From your cold face-  
Oh, bitter is this last embrace.


End file.
